All Games Come With Consequences
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: Dimitri was never turned in the caves. After Shadow Kiss! The gang decides to play some Truth or Dare and some other games but all games come with consequences... Just what will the be : Please review! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I own nothing of VA. If I were Richelle Mead I would say that I did. But seeing as I am not Richelle, I do not. Unfortunately. Takes place after the Strigoi attack on St. Vlad's but Dimitri was never turned. Just a fun game of Truth or Dare(:**

* * *

Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and I sat in a circle on the floor of St. Vladimir's Library on a Saturday evening. It was almost time for Graduation which almost meant it was almost time for trials... Good times. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened this year, Lissa and I had been found and taken back to St. Vlads, I'd lost Mason, fell in love with my instructor, Dimitri, got my first molnija marks, almost lost Dimitri, and saved Dimitri. But those were all stories for a different time.

"Hey," I said shaking myself out of my brain's pointless rambling, "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"Rose, I don't know if that's a good idea... Last time we did that the cops were called on us." Lissa said reminding me of the time I dared some kid to go streaking through a festival. Of course, this happened when we had been living among humans.

I started laughing. "Oh my God! That was hilarious!" I said through laughs.

"No it wasn't! We almost got in a ton of trouble!" Lissa exclaimed trying to hide a smile.

"Pff.. Whatever. So you guys in?" I asked sending Dimitri a text asking him to met me in the Library.

"Hell yeah!" Eddie and Christian said excitedly in unison.

"Sure, this might be fun." Adrian said yawning. Surprisingly, he wasn't totally wasted.

"Okay, why not." Mia said warily as she cuddled next to Eddie. Yeah, I know, weird right?

"God... You guys suck." Lissa said meaning that she would play.

"YES!" I exclaimed excitedly just as my iPhone beeped and started playing the chorus to "Hurricane" by Panic! At the Disco. It was Dimitri's special ringtone... For obvious reasons.

'Sure. Be there in a few.' was all it read. I smiled and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Craddle Robber is playing?" Adrian asked his smile dropping a bit.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. And if that were his cue, Dimitri walked him looking amazing as always.

"Hey, Comrade." I said as I patted the ground next to me. He walked over and sat down.

"Hello, Roza, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Ivashkov." Dimitri said once he sat down. They all mumbled greeting back to him. After the Strigoi attack I had decided that I needed to tell my friends about us and everybody accepted us. I don't know how I got lucky enough to have such great friends but I did. Of course Lissa was a little mad but I talked with her about it and she eventually understood why I didn't tell her and forgave me.

"Oh, by the way, we're playing truth or dare." I told Dimitri. And I swear to God, I saw his face pale a little.

"Okay." He said and I turned to Christian,

"Alright, Pyro, Truth or Dare?" I asked with a smile that could scare the devil.

* * *

**Alright! So what did you think? You like it? Good. You didn't like it? Well, your liver will be for sale on eBay... Just kidding... Kind of.**

**Sooo... Review! And I will update as soon as I find some good dares... And truths.**

**Thanks! **

**Love, **

**Natalie(:**

**P.S. Um... While I still have you, go check out some of my other stories! Yeah.. Soo.. Go!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA in anyway! Richelle Mead does!(: anyways, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been trying to update all my stories for you guys and I only have one more till they're all updated! And sorry that this chapter is short. I can't seem to make these chapters long! If I do more than one dare I feel like they are too long and plus this is just a little side story! enjoy!**

**Love, **

**Natalie!(:**

**P.S. Happy Easter!**

* * *

"Dare." Christian said with an easy smile. I saw Lissa pale a little and I couldn't help but laugh. She knew that I was a master of this game.

"'Ight. I dare you to get a bottle of Adrian's vodka, pour it on you, and then take the empty bottle, go to Kirova's office and tell her how much you love her and that you jerk off

to her every night. Of course while acting wasted." I said grinning from ear to ear. I heard Eddie, Mia, and Dimitri trying to hide their laughter. Adrian and Lissa looked appalled.

"I don't want to waste a bottle of perfectly good vodka!" Adrian yelled. Everyone at this point started laughing. I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Rose! He could get suspended!" Lissa said still looking at me like I just punched a small baby.

"Pff. It's up to him whether he does it or not." I said through laughs.

"Adrian, go get me a bottle of vodka before I light your ass on fire." He said in a very pissed off mood. This made my smile grow.

"Uh oh, is someone PMSing?" I teased. Christian turned around and I swear to God for a moment he bared his fangs. "Jesus. Calm yourself." I said holding my hands up.

Five minutes later we had a Christian that smelled like he had been drinking for the past 3 hours and an empty vodka bottle. I was pretty sure that you could get a contact buzz just if you got too

close to Christian. When we got to Kirova's office The door was slightly opened and I pulled out my phone and started recording and Christian knocked and went in. Thank God her office was set up so

that her back would be towards us so it would be a lot easier to record this.

"Mr. Ozera, what can I- Have you been drinking?" Kirova started to say when her voice turned disapproving. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"Ellen, you sexy babe," Christian said slurring his words, I was working so hard not to laugh, "Every night, in bed, I think about you and I can't help but jack off. You are so beautiful. Will you do me the honors of meeting me in my dorm tonight?" He said giving her a druken smile and dropping the vodka bottle to lean over her desk.

"MR. OZERA!" Kirova shouted, "I MUST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SUSPEND YOU!" And after that Christian picked up the bottle and sprinted out of the room. Of course, we were already prepared to run and I stopped recording and we all sprinted back to the library. Once we were back I collapsed on the ground laughing. Everyone else did about the same. I couldn't stop.

"Jesus, Christian! That was perfect!" I said through laughs but it was hard to say since I couldn't stop laughing.

Five minutes later we had finally stopped laughing and watched the video. This caused us to all start laughing again and even Dimitri and Christian laughed. We were laughing so loud that we got kicked out. Go figure.

"Alright. My dorm." I said as I lead them all back. As we were walking back I linked my arm through Dimitri's and that's when I noticed that Dimitri wasn't stopping me from having guys in my room. I

decided not to point it out and just go along with it. When we got into my dorm I threw myself on my bed and everyone else sat down on the floor.

"Kay, Sparky, it's your turn." I said sitting up and scooting over into Dimitri's lap who was sitting next to me.

"Good. So Castile, truth or dare?" Oh boys, this was going to get interesting.


End file.
